The Perfect Day
by rainbow.room
Summary: Unlikely friends and their Sunday tradition. [2011]


I wrote this at 3 AM. Sorry if I'm such a fail. If you manage to finish reading it, please do **review**. And if you have time, please check out my other fanfics, my poll, and my community. Happy Sunday!

* * *

><p>The skies were blue, the birds were singing and a lazy breeze ruffled the trees, shaking down leaves of red and yellow. Ruka Nogi walked to the cafeteria, cheerfully whistling and noting the beauty around him. He thought that it was a perfect start to the day. An observation he would take back the second he pushed open the doors.<p>

A loud din filled the air, students chatting and brushing away sleep from their eyes. In the center table were a large group of friends with two raven-haired teenagers standing across from each other, obviously just about to fight. Nobody took notice of this, it was a normal occurrence between the two eighteen year olds.

"Oh yes, Natsume, let's go play." Hotaru Imai said in a surprisingly innocent voice that contrasted the maniacal look in her violet eyes. The young man she was speaking to had his hands and eyes aflame.

"Give it back, Hellsprawn."

"Asshole," she bit back, delighted by the verbal slap.

"Psycho bitch." He taunted.

"De-virginizer," she called out. He merely barked a laugh and countered.

"De-virginizer, yourself."

"You're a man-whore."

"Just like how you're whore."

"How would you know that? Been stalking me, have you?"

"I believe that's your forte," he chuckled. "You're kind of a little slut, you know?"

"And you're just little!"

"Come here you bitch," Natsume made a step towards the very petite young woman. She stood her ground, protected by the table separating them, but threw back his phone. The mischievous glint in her eye didn't leave as she settled down to breakfast and spoke with a softer tone.

"What happened to you, Black Cat? You used to be much more fun, now you're just a pussy."

Yes, it was a perfect start to the day.

* * *

><p>Despite their everyday breakfast banter, Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga were relatively close friends. It came as no surprise that hours after their verbal battle, the two could be found in a coffee shop sharing what seemed to, at the very least, be a civil conversation. It was, in fact, a Sunday tradition to have coffee together, one born from mutual selfish desire: to protect Mikan Sakura from boys with ulterior motives.<p>

And though it was years passed since Mikan and Natsume had dated, Hotaru's friendship with Natsume stayed intact. It, of course, helped that Mikan and Ruka were now blissfully in love and dragged along their best friends to every date. An unlikely friendship between the two bloomed because of mutual loathing of Sunday picnics at the lake with the love struck couple. And that was how every Sunday afternoon; you could find the two in a quaint little café at the corner of town.

"How's your head?" Natsume asked the girl across from him. Her eyes met his. She sipped at her hot chocolate before answering.

"I feel like crap, I don't know how I even got through breakfast. But if you're wondering about last night, I had fun. He brought shitloads of alcohol," she told him. "I would have invited you but I know you don't approve of him."

"Sorry, threesomes aren't my thing," He smirked. She merely shook her head and took another fortifying drink.

"No sex. You would have heard it. The dorm walls aren't very thick."

"And you also seem to pick a lot of screamers." She kicked him at this comment. But grudgingly agreed that she did seem to attract those types of boys.

"Yes. But no sex this time."

"What did you do? Kick him out when he got too close? Because when I saw him yesterday, he didn't seem like the type to take no for an answer." Natsume asked, amused.

"I told him you'd burn him to a crisp if he even thought of touching me," she deadpanned. "He seemed to want to leave after that. But he left me a few bottles."

"Party tonight?"

"Fuck yeah." A comfortable silence followed that. They watched as the sun dipped lower, until the sky had turned into a deep orange.

This was how it was between them.

They didn't need to talk; they had spent eight years talking. And throughout the years, they would continue talking. But at that moment, they could just eat cake and watch the sun go down. In silence they walked back to their dorms.

"I can't wait," she said, looking out towards the Academy entrance gates. "I can't wait until we're out of here."

He simply nodded. She didn't need him to speak; they would be speaking continuously over the next few hours. They would be with their friends over the next few hours. They would once again join the throng of noisy teenagers. They would again return to being Imai and Hyuuga, the Ice Queen and the Flame Caster. He gave her hand a squeeze and they stopped by the entrance.

Next week they would do this again, and then it would be his turn to look out at the gates. But they were counting down the Sunday's slowly; it would only be a few months more until they graduated. Only a few months more until every day would be like this Sunday. She reached up to him just as he bent down. Their lips met briefly in an innocent kiss.

Only a few months more until they were free.

* * *

><p>Stars twinkled from above and a cool breeze ruffled her hair. Mikan Sakura smiled widely, watching it all and joining her friends at the rooftop terrace. It was the perfect end to the day.<p>

Her friends called out to her, some drunk and others merely loud. They sat at a circle on the floor, their faces lit up by small hung up lights. A bottle was at the center and she shook her head. They had already finished a whole bottle without her. She walked quicker towards the group as they shouted for her to come and join them. They were all there, sitting. All but two.

Looking around, she spotted them. Leaning on the rails, beer in hand, looking out into the darkness. Their black hair whipped to the side and the wind carried out bits of what they were saying.

"…whore…"

"…dickhead…"

"...threesome..."

"...stalker..."

Mikan shook her head, giggling as she watched them. He made a step towards her and she stood still, not bothering to move away. Another strong breeze came and Mikan watched as the girl leaned into him. She remembered that once upon a time, she had also moved into that warmth. Ruka sidled by Mikan and put an arm around her waist. Together they looked out towards Hotaru and Natsume who were simply talking, Hotaru with the can to her lips.

Her bell-like laugh rang out and they watched as a genuine smile formed at his lips. They didn't need kisses, or handholding. Just that can of beer between them and the night to hide them away.

Sumire pulled Mikan and Ruka into the group and they joined the game of Truth or Dare. Every few rounds Mikan would look up at the two. They had not moved from the ledge but were watching the game at play. Ruka called for them and they walked towards the group. They sat down beside each other and the bottle spun. Mikan smiled at her boyfriend. From the corner of her eye, she saw Natsume tuck a stray strand into Hotaru's ear, then he placed his hand right over hers.

Yes, it was a perfect end to the day.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
